Who is it?
by ilovepocky
Summary: Problems begin to rise once again and Lydia Carlton is also pulled into it. Not only that, but she must choose between the two men who are in love with her and are willing to fight for her once and for all. Who will it be? Edgar or Kelpie Cain ? ooc?
1. Chapter 1

**My first anime fanfic story! **

**WARNING: I'm not very good... but i hope you like it... YOu can also give me tips**

**_NO one's view:_**

It was almost night and Lydia Carlton was walking alone with Nico from the market until someone suddenly grabbed her and pushed her into a dark alley way. Nico hissed and Lydia tried to scream but was gagged instead.

"If you treasure your life," the stranger hissed, "then you will do no such thing."

She did nothing but just let the strangers pull her along. About a few minutes later she heard someone yell, "Lydia!" and snapped her head to where the sound came from.

It was Edgar... by himself. He started heading toward her but stopped when the man put a cold knife to her throat.

"Let her go," he said calmly, but very dangerously. The man just gave him a taunting smile and moved the knife gently up and down her throat and motioned for the other men to surround him.

In one swift moment, the man with the knife fell to the ground and she felt being pulled into an embrace of a different man's arms. At first, she was scared to look up but when she did she was relieved to see it was Edgar.

"Lydia, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. She nodded silently. "Did they hurt you?" She shook her head.

"I'm fine," she answered weakly. She was trying to get out of Edgar's arms but they grew tighter around her instead.

She just gave him a questioning look and turned around just to see Raven finishing off the last guy.

She turned back to Edgar, "Edgar, could you please be kind enough to let me-"

He cut her off by saying a quick , "No."

She huffed at him and turned again to Raven. "Are you alright, Raven?"

"I'm fine Miss Lydia, thank you," he said with no emotion.

Lydia nodded and smiled but a question came across her mind as they headed back into the light.

"How did you find me?" she finally asked, confused.

Edgar smiled, "Nico ran into me and told me you were in trouble," his smiler grew bigger, "of course out of all people, you could be themost likely for trouble comingyour way" and gave asmall chuckle.

"Stop teasing me! Its not my fault this stuff keeps happening. Like I have said before, being around you is most dangerous," she grumbled.

"And I didn't run into Earl, he was looking for you when he lost sight of you," Nico's voice came from next to her. Lydia didn't realize that Nico had been with them.

"Edgar!" she exclaimed. "You were following me?!" She couldn't help but be slightly irritated yet a bit flattered.

"I'm sorry," he confessed earnestly. "I couldn't help it. At least it was a good thing I followed you today. Sometimes, I'm glad trouble does come to you so it can bring me closer to you."

She just sighed.

When they were out into the open Raven left them and went back to wait in the carriage and Edgar walked Lydia (and Nico) home.

When they reached Lydia's doorstep, he picked her hand up lightly and caressed it with his lips for a short moment, completely oblivious to Lydia trying to pull her hand away and Nico's presence.

Lydia blushed at this. After he pulled away he said, "GOod night, my fairy," and walked down the street.

**People know me for writing short but I am trying to make it long. Like i said, i'm not a very good writer but i guess this helps me practice. Give me tips/advices, IDEAS, complaints, compliments what ever comment. REVIEW PLEASE! that will encourage me to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love this chapter! so cute!!! Read and review please! **

**_Lydia's Point of View:_**

As soon as Edgar was out of sight I went inside and up to my room, only to be suprised by Kelpie sitting on my window sill.

"Kelpie!" I gasped. "What are you doing here, at this time?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he responded, his eyes boring into mine. "To see you. I would have come sooner but I had to purify the water in London, again. Can't these humans keep it clean?"

"This is London, Kelpie" I sighed.

"Did something happen today, Lydia? Did that _Earl"_ he sneered, "do something again? I ain't joking when I said that I'm give him no mercy."

"No, no," I rushed. "It had nothing to do with Edgar. In fact, he and Raven were the ones that saved me."

"Saved you?" His eyes flashed dangerously. "What happened?"

"I was walking home with Nico after I bought some food and I was just grabbed into an alleyway and gagged. we went for a little walk around until Edgar showed up with Raven who took care of the rest of the guys," I stated briefly, not wanting him to over react. But he read the terror in my eyes from what happened and jumped gracefully off the window sill. He came around and pulled me to his chest, tightly hugging me.

"What are you doing?" I automatically gasped, trying to pull away but he wouldn't budge.

"Just let me stay like this for a moment, Lydia," he whispered. "I want to know what this feels like."

Something seemed a bit different about Kelpie but none the less, I sighed and gave up.

After what seemed like more than a moment, he loosened his grip and sat us down on the bed.

"I could see the fright in your eyes, Lydia," he said softly. "I'm sorry for what happened. I should have been there to protect you...not the Earl...." he trailed off.

"Who were those moronic bastards?!" he was getting angry, "I will rip them from limb to limb or even eat them if I have to."

"Kelpie, behave yourself," I scolded. He gave me a long look and finally calmed down.

"Its late Lydia," he tucked me into my bed. "Go to sleep," he soothed and slowly, I began to loose consciousness.

**HEHE... Sorry. But I couldn't help but change Kelpie a little bit. Don't worry, there's still some of him left. Review please and give me ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't been continuing stories in a while. But I'm on break so I get to update a little more! Please review! AND I'M TORN BETWEEN KELPIE AND EDGAR. Grr.. who should Lydia be with? If only they weren't so HAWT. **

**I do not own Hakushaku to Yosei. :(**

_**Kelpie's point of view:**_

I watched her slowly fall into a slumber and I bent down to lightly kiss her soft forehead. I sat in a chair and watched her sleep, while pondering about in my own thoughts. I sighed. Before, I wanted her because she was a fairy doctor, the only one I've ever met. But after a while I grew a little fond of her. Maybe it was because she did not fall for me as easily as any other would, and she kept me away and went as far as using the moon spell, but I always somehow came back to her and I wouldn't give up. Then, seeing her with another man, especially the Earl, it panged my heart but also made me really angry.. and jealous? Seeing her hurt or sad would make me sad, and the people who hurt her would get me furious. I don't think I'm supposed to feel any of these things if I was just using her because she was a fairy doctor. I went as far as putting my own life at risk just so I can protect her and she can be safe. I tried to take her back to Scotland because she was in danger and that would've been the best way to protect her. I also didn't want her with other men, and with the Earl in the picture, he could've taken her away from me. That's why I got the "moon" for her. I sighed again. _Lydia, can't you see that I care for you and love you? _It broke my heart further when I watched her walk away from me with the Earl after she broke her promise. But if I love her, then I should understand, right? But she's supposed to come back when all of her duties in London have been fulfilled and she's ready, so I'll just have to trust her on this. If only I could voice my real feelings to her out loud, but then again, what are my feelings? I say love but do I mean love?

I quietly jumped out her window and went back to the river. I was surprised to meet my younger brother.

"Hello, brother" Caleb said quietly. He was always softer than me. It was because of him I was able to meet Lydia.

"Caleb," I smirked. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Where is your wife?" His wife was a human, and she fell in love with Caleb and they both sought help from Lydia back in Scotland. After hearing their story, she agreed to help them and that was when I met her and became infatuated with her.

Caleb chuckled, "She's back in Scotland. I heard Lydia was here and no doubt, you would have followed her and end up here too."

"Yes I would," I smiled slyly, unashamed.

"I heard about everything, the Earl, the sword, the Prince and all. But exactly where do you fit in all this? From what Nico told me-"

"Wait," I cut him off. "That cat told you everything?"

"Yeah. I ran into him earlier. He doesn't like you very much. Anyway, what I think is, maybe you should come back home."

"No!" I shouted and he calmly raised an eyebrow at me. "I won't leave Lydia, and I especially cannot lose her to that _Earl_" I sneered his vile name.

"But your life is at risk being with them-"

"Well so is hers!" I hissed.

"... and do you love her?"

I scoffed. "Of course I love her! Why else would you think I would do all this? I don't do charity."

He sighed. "Brother, if you love her, its not considered charity and what you may think is love, but sometimes its not. There is different forms of love. You can be affectionate or caring as a friend or brother. And do remember the first time you met her you were only obsessed with her in making her yours only like she's your toy."

He's somewhat right. But I don't know honestly. I combed my fingers through my hair. "I don't know Caleb. Yes in the beginning I was like that, but I don't think so anymore. Maybe its because I've seen her with other men and felt pain, sadness, and jealousy, and maybe that changed some things. But I really do genuinely care and worry for her. I want to love her and I really want her to love me too." That was the first time I confessed my hidden thoughts out loud. Caleb even seemed a little surprised.

Then he smiled gently, "Then slowly show her your love. Don't push or force her. Try to understand her and think in her perspective. You should get to know her and see what she likes and dislikes. What makes her sad or happy or mad."

"She doesn't even let me get near her and always tells me to leave."

"That's why you need to take this slow. And you cannot be possessive of her. Lydia is a person, not a toy. And you can't just think you can marry her out of the blue. There is no point in a marriage if there is no true love between a man and a woman."

I sighed and nodded.

"Just try and open up to her more slowly, and make your bond stronger. If you find out that you really love her, then it may all eventually work out. I think you can do it. You've known her for a while." He encouraged.

"Thanks Caleb." My heart felt a little lighter after conversing with my brother some. I smiled. The younger brother I protected and took care of grew up and already fell in love and got married right before me. Now he was the one helping me.

With new-found confidence, I went back to Lydia's residence.

_**Caleb's point of view:**_

I watched him walk fully out of sight and I emerged from the water.

"Nico?"

He appeared right in front of me. "Yeah. I heard everything. I never thought that he would actually think that way." He shook his fur as if he was trying shake the shock away. Then you looked at me. "You're gonna help him?"

"He's my brother and he's helped me. And Nico, even you can sense the change in him. He's different than he was the first time. He was so much more aggressive. Now he's a little more soft-hearted." I chuckled. "I guess love does that to you ey?"

"Well I wouldn't know. And I don't like him or the Earl." He grumbled.

"But you after hearing our conversation, you do understand him a little more don't you?"

He sighed. "I guess. Ugh! I can't believe this. As if Lydia doesn't have enough problems on her plate without the love issues! But no! Of course fate and love decided to mess with her. If I ever meet Cupid, I'm gonna claw his wings off."

I laughed out loud. Nico is still the same.

"Anyway," I stated, after a calmed down some. "I hope you won't be as harsh towards my brother and maybe he won't be like that to you."

"That's likely," he whispered sarcastically.

"And," I continued, ignoring his comment, "You're Lydia most trusted best friend. Believe it or not Nico, she's already at the age to marry and even her father realizes this. Just try to help her and see whats best for her. This is the first time my brother has loved. You heard his confession and my advice. I hope this changes some things for you too."

"Bleh. I'll see what I can do." he grumbled again.

"Thank you, Nico." I lighted shook his hand, patted his head (to which he complained at) and took off, headed back to Scotland to my own beloved.

_Oh what may the future hold for them now?_

**I SINCERELY APOLIGIZE FOR NEVER UPDATING.**

**I PRAY THAT YOU CAN LEAVE ME A REVIEW**

**THANKYOU!**


End file.
